frozen heart
by Shika-lazy
Summary: naruto comes home and stumbles across his love, his life, the only thing keeping him in the village with kiba..watch naruto's heart frozen over and locked away forever chip away piece by piece by Tayuya as he works for Orochimaru. ooc characters....
1. Chapter 1

Happy anniversary

ok this is the last time im going over this and revising it I had a beta reader look over it and tell me my flaws and I fixed it so... yea well on with the story and I made some minor changes from some reviews I made.Most of everything is the same except the vary ending and I was nice enough to mark where I made the changes.

Today was a good day in naruto Uzumaki's book. today's the day of his and Hinata's 8th anniversary and he had something planed for the both of them.

He could be seen walking down the dirt path to konoha after a mission. He had a happy smile on not one of his old fake ones.

Over the past three years naruto had matured to an extent he was wiser smarter less brash.

He could finally see the gates of the great hidden leaf village!

"Ahh there it is!" naruto said taking off in a sprint trying to get to the gates as fast as he could.

"Halt state your business here!" said one of the Chuunin standing at the gate.

"Uzumaki naruto, back from diplomatic treaty with the hidden cloud," naruto stated proudly.

"Ahh Uzumaki-san you may pass,"said the young guard while beckoning past him.

"Thanks guys! Oh and if any one asks about me tell them im still on the mission I have something special planned for tonight for Hinata-chan," naruto said the last part quietly.

"Will do Uzumaki-San," said the guard's simultaneously.

"Thanks guys," naruto said as he took off into the village to give his report to Tsunade,.

He finally came to the Hokage tower the village hadn't changed much except the hokage tower was repainted and Tsunade, face was on the hokage mountain.

"Hmh I wonder how they will fit my face on their?" naruto said while putting a finger on his chin.

"Oh well I guess they can just make a huge ass statue of me! I will be the best of them all...and I will make you proud dad," naruto said as he walked in Tsunade office.

"Uzumaki naruto, back from diplomatic mission," he said proudly again.

"Status report?" asked the blonde hokage while praying that the gods were on her side for once.

I mean there is more than one reason she was called the sucker sanin but that's another story for another day.

"Mission success," naruto said trying to get this over as quick as possible.

"Good now naruto I want you to take the rest of the day off and do what ever you do while your off," Tsunade, said while reaching under her desk for the sake she hidden just before naruto came in.

"Ok baba-chan!" naruto said hoping to get everything ready before he went and got Hinata-chan.

"Bye naruto and tell Hinata's I said hi," Tsunade, said waiting for the blond gaki to leave so she could get back to her precious.

Naruto walked down the path wondering what he should do he finally decided to go see his best friend sasuke. Hell yea ill go see what that teme is doing!" naruto said out loud getting glares from the surrounding villagers.

Naruto ran to the uchiha district to see sasuke JR. trying to hit the bulls eye on the target marker.

After naruto had left the village on his training trip sasuke had come back and finally gave into sakura and fell in love with her resulting in sasuke JR. who was only 2 ½ but had the uchiha spirit in him as sasuke put it.

He was a real prodigy he would be a big part in the future of the village.

"Hey sasuke do you know where your dad is?" asked naruto coming up behind the boy.

He had dark green eyes and lighish black hair. The mix between sakura and sasuke.

"Umm dad said to come out here because he and mom had to discuss something for a looong time," said the confused two year old.

"Ahh did they say any thing about this discuss- naruto didn't get to finish because a loud moan erupted from the house making naruto get a slight nosebleed.

"Umm uncle naruto why is your nose bleeding?" asked the boy why paid no attention at the sounds emitting from the house.

This boy may be book smart hell he was probably as smart as shikamaru but he was dense like naruto.

"Um...well I had a fight with a hundred shinobi on my way here and one got a good punch to my face which is why I am bleeding," naruto said he always loved to tell his best friends son stories that made him want to be a better shinobi.

"Ahh you did! He screamed. I will be better than you one day uncle naruto!" he cried out as be began to throw more kuni and shruiken at the post in front of him.

another loud moan much louder filled the air naruto listened to the words clearly while the kid behind him pain no mind to it.

"OH SASUKE-KUN HARDER! HARDER! FASTER! FASTER FASTER HARDER HARDER!

SASUKE-KUN!" one more yell ripped through the air leaving a blood soaked naruto.

"Well what do we have here?" asked a amused sasuke to see naruto laying on the ground covered in his own blood.

"It seems the dobe was listing in on my important discussion with my wife," the uchiha said a little amused about naruto being that perverted.

"Oh hey sasuke," naruto said getting up and wiping his nose.

" I was just coming to see you when I- um...I...yea," naruto said scratching the back of his head like the good old days.

"Hey sasuke what would you say if I said I was going to...,"naruto leaned over to his friends ear and whispered into it.

Sasuke 's eye's widened he looked back to his blond friend with shock.

"You are going to?" said a shocked Sasuke .

"Yep,"said a happy naruto.

"Well I would say...this is a step in the future naruto," said Sasuke with a grin.

"well I need to get back to my discussion with sakura so bye Naruto,"Sasuke said before walking back in his house.

"OI CANT YOU CALL IT SOMETHING ELS! IM GOING TO PICTURE THIS MOMENT EVERY TIME SOME ONE TELLS ME THEY WANT TO HAVE A DISCUSSION WITH ME YOU PERV!" yelled Natuto as he began to walk back to his house he shared with Hinata's.

As he walked back he got the usual glares the sneers. To think after all the good deeds he did for them they would respect him but noooo they hated his guts

I saved them from garra.

I brought back teme.

I got them the fith hokage.

I helped solve the mission about all the explosive tags all over the village for god sakes!

But no I am just still the kyuubi no Youko.

Natuto said with a sad look "hey but at least I still have my Hinata-hime,"

Natuto began his decent home when he got home no one was their. Strange Hinatas is always here when I get back," Natuto said as he walked in.

"Hmh I wonder if she is hanging out with kiba or shino... ill try shino first I guess," Natuto said as he ran out the door.

He began to wonder about her teammates shino was creepy in a way but Natuto always thought his bugs were cool.

When he got to the Aburame clan house he saw a note hanging from the gate.

_Off on a rare bug hunt! Don't go inside or els the surrounding insects will eat you!_

_Bye_

_-aburame clan_

Natuto just stared at the note. "Well to the Inuzuka compound I guess?" Natuto said making his way across town still getting the side comments like

demon

demon spawn

devil

killer

murderer

etc...

Natuto knew that there was only a few things keeping him from leaving this village.

Hinata's

Sasuke

iruka

tsunade

Ero-sensi

Anko-nee-chan

this was his list of trustworthy people in his book.

He walked in to dog ho...I mean clan house and walked around untill he saw Hana Kiba's older sister.

"Hey Hana do you know if Kiba is here,"asked Natuto while trying not to look down at her breasts.

"Come on Natuto taken man taken man" Natuto repeted in his head getting the power he needed for this task.

"Um I think so Naruto-kun," she said with a purr in her voice making her seem ten times more sexier.

"Thanks Hana-chan Ima go check in his room if that ok with you," Natuto said trying to earn the respect he wanted his whole life.

"Naruto-kun you can you earned this clans trust after you stopped Kiba from getting killed and took that sword in the chest," she said her eye's glistering ready to break out in tears.

" thanks Hana-chan," Natuto called from down the hall. he walked up to Kiba's room and saw it was empty. He had a knot in the pit of his stomach something was going to go wrong he knew it some thing terribly wrong.

He checked all around the house and the woods except the tree house him an Kiba build when they were kids. It was at the farthest end of the forest by the river.

" I wonder if there in side that old thing?" Natuto mused before running towards the direction of the old tree house.

When he got there he noticed it had a seal on the door. It was a sound seal, making the room sound proof.

"I wonder..," Natuto said as he opened the door a inch of so and was blasted with hot air and a rain of words that would break his heart.

Hinata's was on her hands and knees getting pounded from behind by none other than Kiba his once best friend when they were younger.

He could hear her pants and her moans, they were of pleasure.

Just as he was about to look away from the sight of his broken heart he heard the words that would seal it up in a casing of ice and lock it away for ever.

"Hinata-chan I love you and I never want to leave you ever again I want it to just be me and you Hinata-chan for ever,"

" I love you too Kiba-kun and I always will," Hinatas said turning towards Kiba.

" once Natuto-kun gets back ill tell him and, we can be together for ever," she said giving him a big kiss.

Naruto was heart broken he has loved Hinata with all he had and all she did was take it and destroy it behind and in front of him.

He could not take it any more he jumped away from the small house and ran with all his might to the apartment of his and Hinata people were starring wondering how a demon could make fake tears appear in the corner of his eyes.

Once he got there he walked over to the cabinet and found what he was looking for the strongest bottle of sake made on konoha.

He just took the whole bottle and walked over to his couch.

He took a long swig of the liquid and it burnt his throat.

His eyes began to gather tears how could she just do that behind my back?

Why did she?

Was I not a good lover?

These were some of the thoughts running through his head I mean he and Hinata had not touched each other on the same level as her and Kiba did but- he didn't finish that thought as he chucked the bottle of sake at the wall.

It was starting to get dark out and Naruto walked into the room he shared with her.

He looked for a black box and inside was a obsidian kuni the most expansive of all kuni.

Hinata had gotten him it on there 5th month of going out and Naruto had gotten her a locket that had a picture of him in it.

She was wearing his locket as she was pounded from Kiba...tears began to get worse as he thought more of the encounter.

He took the kuni an began to put some of his demonic chakra into it as he started to cut through his skin like it was hot butter.

He made a long cut down the length oh his right forearm it went from his elbow to his hand this was a sign a sign that he would never be loved, excepted.

He walked into the bathroom and began to wrap the wound.

When he got out he looked over to a picture of him and his old team, team eight a month before he and Hinata started going out standing their smiling smiling.

He went blind with rage and began to throw kuni Shruiken at everything he could see he began to throw his furniture through walls and his windows. He unleashed as Manny jutsus he could manage before walking and sitting in the one chair he didn't mess with.

He sat there for hours on end untill he heard a faint creak.

He guessed Hinata was finally home from her...he didn't know the words to describe it. He heard her faint footsteps and the little gasps as she came closer to the bed room.

When she walked in she saw a red eyed Naruto with tear satins on his cheeks.

"Nar- she didn't get to finish as a kuni grazed her cheek.

"Don't Naruto me Hinata! Natuto's voice rased higher at her name.

"Why?" he asked so quiet he figured she did not hear.

"Why what Naruto?"

"Why did you do this to me Hinata? Why did you go out and get fucked by Kiba! I LOVED YOU AND I LEAVE FOR A MISSION AND FIND MY GIRLFRIEND GETTING POUNDED INTO LIKE A PEACE OF MEAT!" he screamed getting closer with every word untill he was right in her face.

"I am sorry narut- once again she was cut short because Naruto was laughing uncontrobably.

"Your sorry Hinata? Your sorry for not loving me or maybe you did but you couldn't let your hyuuga reputation go down the drain loving the demon,"

"Naruto-kun it's not that it's just...," she tried to think of the words to explain it.

"Oh is see so having a demon-boyfriend is repulsing. I under stand I knew it was too good to be true,"

"well Hinata guess what...you just did what 16 years of villagers have tried to do you just officially got rid of the demon spawn of konoha! " Naruto said with a could laugh after wards. She looked up in confusion

"Happy 8th anniversary he said throwing a box in the floor an walking past her.

She fell down and began to sob what had she done? She just driven away the man she cared for the most all because of some sex driven hormones.

She picked up the box and opened it what she saw shocked her for life.

Inside was a diamond ring the size of her thumb it was huge! And the ring part was white gold.

She began to cry as hard as she did when her mother died of birth.

She just chased away the man she loved all over...she couldn't think of the words.

( THIS IS THE PART I REVISED.)

Naruto

Naruto just walked up to the top of the Hokage monument, and started to place some tags all over the front of it.

After about an hour of placing pleaded tags on the monument naruto looked over his work and smirked, this would show them he was coming back and was going to come back for revenge from what the village took from him.

He walked over to the edge of the monument, and jumped he was free falling as he decended he put his arms out to the skys, whistled a tune as he memorized the setting sun for this was the last time he would set eyes on it for a long time.

As the earth sped towards him he sent a pulse of chakra into the notes he put on the hokage monument.

He sent chakra into his feet as he crashed into the earth and the explosions went off.

The village went into a panic shinobi were rushing to the hokage monument trying to see what happened or what caused the hokage monument to be covered in dust and flames.

After an hour of wind and water jutsus the smoke and fire was cleared they saw a message what would strike fear, and regret into their hearts.

On the monument burnt into the Hokage, monument said this.

**The kyuubi no Youko will get it's revenge.**

After Tsunade saw this she took off towards the gates of konoha which at this point were not guarded, because of all the confusion.

Their she saw Naruto standing there as she approached him she heard Naruto whisper his last sentence.

Tsunade began to beg him to stay. "Naruto please stay with us we need you sasuke needs you

Sakura, Kakashi, Anko, the rookie nine," she pleaded. "I am sorry Tsunade but I am not welcomed here and the events that happened today proved my point," Naruto said his bangs covering his eyes."Thank you Tsunade-chan I would have never had lasted as long as I did after old man died with out you,"

Naruto with incredible speeds was behind Tsunade before she knew it and planted a kiss on her cheek before chopping the back of her neck, he caught her right before she hit the ground and placed her on the bench.

He was about to walk out of the village before a thought popped into his head, he walked over to Tsunade and gave her bust a good squeeze and took a picture of it with a camra he made appere

out of no where, before thinking about Ero-sensi's bet he made with Naruto.

The bet was if naruto could get a picture of him squeezing Tsunade's boob's he would bow down to Naruto and pay him 50 of his book money he makes.

And with that he walked out of the village not looking back that place of hate and sorrow was the past never again was he going to love or loved again he was a sacrifice, a demon and his scar proved that. His next stop Ero-sensi than...well that was unknown...

Finally I finished revising it god I loved the ending so much better.


	2. meeting's

Meeting's

Meeting's

A/N

well I have to say im impressed about how fast this story became popular

and I thank all your positive reviews.

So far I have 16 reviews, 13 favs, 31 alerts for this story and thats just the first chapter....well on with the story....

_____________________________________________________________________________

It had been 2 months since Naruto's defection and he was classified as a SS-Nin since he had a Sannin as a teacher and the kyuubi sealed inside of him, was able to use it's powers.

His description in the bingo book was outdated since right after his defection he went and dyed his hair a coal black with neon green stripes going through it.

He had crimson anbu pants on with an anbu shirt and mask on.

He was currently walking toward the border of fire and sand.

He had a katana strapped on his back the sword the design was wired he gotten it from an old man, the first month of his defection he was about 2 miles away from the city Tanzaku Gai when he ran into the old man....

Flashback....

He had been running for three days and so far had only encountered 2 Hunter-Nin's. He was wondering why he didn't leave Konoha earlier.

He was hated there..he had no friends...what else could he lose?

He was so rapped up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the old man walking down the road with a deep wound in his chest. He finally came back to reality as he felt something hit his chest lightly.

He looked down and saw an old man in his 50's lying on the ground, with his chest bleeding furiously.

Naruto looked down and began to use his little medic skills to save this old man. He may have been a missing-nin but he had a heart.

The old man looked up to the young boy trying to heal his wounds with all his heart.

"Boy--" began the old man. "There's no use im going to die....Boy I need you to do something for m-me. The old man reached into his pack and pulled out a scroll. On the scroll was the sign for sealing."Boy in this scroll is my family secret's about kenjutsu-he took one ragged breath said his last words-I am the last of my clan....now I want you to live on my clans legacy do this boy for a dying mans last wish...." then the mans eye's turned a lifeless dull color and he went into the void.....

~~~~~Hinata's POV~~~~~

She was a wreck. It had been 2 months since Naruto had been declared as a missing-nin and it was all her fault.

She was confused and depressed. She didn't mean for this all to happen but she always did have a crush on Kiba, but her Admiration for Naruto is what she thought was her first crush.

She thought over how this all began.....

~~~~~flash back~~~~~

Naruto had left for a mission and Hinata was hanging out with Shino and Kiba after training. Shino said something about having to leave for a while on a rare bug hunt and left her and Kiba alone in the woods.

"So Hinata how's thing's going? Your father treating you right?" After all, it was Kiba who confronted her father about his constant berating.

And Kiba did take that spear in the back in Grass when they went on the scouting mission.

~~~~flash back 2~~~~

They had just heard a lead on orochimaru so team 8 was sent to investigate it was only a get the information mission then get out but that's not how it went...

It was day eight of tailing the caravan where orochimaru was residing with his anbu elite going to lighting country.

It wasn't until nighttime when the team was worn out and was hinata was on guard duty. However

They didn't expect orochimaru knowing of their prescience.

It was midnight when they attacked.

It was quick and hard.

The attackers were a couple of Jounin and one Chuunin the Jounin attacked with Sutton attacks while the chuunin held back and started to play melodies on her flute. It was then she realized this was no ordinary chuunin she was most likely to be a high level Jounin or anbu!

During this thought one of the Jounin had did a doton Jutsu and created a spear enhanced with chakra and shot it right at her.

All time stopped as the spear came rushing at her it was then when she closed her eyes and waited for the uneatable pain. She heard flesh being torn yet she felt nothing? She peeked her eyes open for a moment and saw kiba standing in front of her with the spear protruding from his chest an inch from here face.

She let out a silent gasp as kiba looked her in the eye's and....he smiled... Why?! He was smiling about it. Later when she asked him he said he was just happy she never had to ruin that beautiful body of her's of corse this made her blush constantly when she thought about it.

~~~~end of flash back 2 ~~~~~

After she thought about it, she realized that Kiba had changed a lot about her...he had helped her with her confidence problem, he had helped her ask out naruto.... reluctantly, stood up for her every time she was around him.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked waving his hands in front of her face.

"Oh sorry Kiba I was in thought." She said trying to hide the blush on her face.

And Kiba being the animalistic character he is took it for a act of lust.

He pounced as soon as he could he smashed his lips into hers and pushed her up against a tree his hands trailing down her body.

She deepened into the kiss knowing this was what true love was. They stayed like that until they had to come up for air. Hinata looked and blushed again as Kiba gave a grin.

"Well...want to go out to dinner tonight?" Kiba asked hoping that the whole Naruto thing didn't interfere with his plans. He had heard from his mother that he had to pick a mate by his 16th birthday or else he had to forfeit his claim to the clan head position. And he only had 4 months untill that day happened, so he had a lot of work cut out for him.

He found a scroll in his father's study about how to convince someone to become your mate:

Inuzuka mating tech

step one- try to engage the person you wish to become your mate in a kiss.

Step two- apply chakra into the tongue.

Step three- convince your future mate into a `mating` ritual and mark him or her with a chakra bite. (Force chakra into your teeth and bite their neck)

It was all going well untill Naruto stumbled upon them and ruined his plan!

But not all hope was lost he could finish the ritual tonight and Hinata will be his......

~~~~Naruto

Naruto pulled the sword out and inspected it. It was like none other sword he had ever seen was a katana with the yin and yang sign on it he could pour any amount of chakra into the sword and it would not fill up it was a soul sword as the Kyuubi explained it.

It was a light weight sword it was about 29 inches long and about 6 inches wide.

It was that day that he had made a promise to become the greatest kenjutsu specialist in the world. He had learned over 50 styles` Dance of the crescent moon `was his favorite it involved him making multiple shadow clones and attacking from 4 sides while one hung back and attacked from the air when the target jumped up.

And now was the year mark of his defection over the past 12 months he had become konoha's worst enemy he was known through out the elemental countries as The Shocking Death, the reason behind this name was because all the people would feel is a tiny shock like one if you rub your feet on the floor or if you touch a door knob before you dropped over dead, and that was when he was feeling generous, when he was in a pissed off mood you would feel all 1,000 volts going through your body.

He had killed several hunter-nin's sending them to the council in gift rapped boxes, he had injured kakashi, shino, and put kiba in a near death state....

~~~flash back~~~

It was the fourth month since his defection and he was walking fairly close to the fire county border.

I wonder how everyone is doing? I wonder how's Tsunade, holding up, I wonder....

Naruto was so caught up in his thought's he never noticed the 4 chakra signatures slowly gaining on him as he walked down the rough dirt path.

He still didn't notice them twenty seconds later when they jumped into action, Kakashi charged toward's his old student intent to capture him and bring him back to the leaf, he threw five kuni at Naruto and began to assault him in Taijutsu, as Naruto was too preoccupied to notice Shino's bugs landing on him and sucking the chakra out of him only to fall over dead from the sheer amount of his that they could not sustain it.

He did however notice 2 things a scent that he swore to him self when he left the hidden leaf that he would kill if he ever came across again.

Kiba, akamaru used their signature move Man Beast Clone and attacked naruto only to be blocked by Naruto's unsheathed sword. Naruto did a downward swing cutting into Kiba's shoulder.

Akamaru tried defending his master by biting down on the attacker's leg, only to get kicked in the nose( if you do that to any kind of animal it stops them in their tracks for a few seconds)

this made the dog let out a whimper only to turn into a growl as the man he had once thought as a friend was about to stab his master through the heart when kakashi leaped into the attack, getting his deltoid muscle severed disabling his left arm.

Mean while Shino was thinking of ways to send a signal to konoha and save his comrades at the same time.

He had a sudden thought and sent a grand fire ball 10 feet above where his comrades were and passed out from using a katon jutsu, since his anfty was earth and fire was his bug's weakness it took all of his remaining chakra to preform the jutsu.

Naruto saw Shino preform this move and just took one look at kiba and gave him a chakra enhanced kick to the ribs and disappeared in a spiral of lighting.

______________________________________________________________________________

I wont be updating for at least 4-5 weeks I have tests, parties, and other important things to do....

Well read and review and sorry if it's alittle rushed I didn't have much time to look over my mistakes except spell check.... ok peace

shika-lazy


	3. Author note

shika-lazy-

Ok guys I kno I could make some lame ass excuse about not having the time to write or to do anything fanfiction related but the truth is...I just haven't devoted anytime for my fics .

I just haven't been in the mood for all this.

I've wrote down a lot of notes that flow into my head and got the plot planned out but I need 2 fill in the blanks so im sorry my posing patterns are weird lol I just write when I get the urge

so again I am truly sorry

*bows*

well I guess ill talk 2 u guys later when I post the new chapter

-also and thanks too all the positive reviews and the fav author, fic, alerts and so on it makes me so happy to kno ppl acualy like my fics (even though I think they lack emotion) I truly thank you guys ") well I got to go do my homework lol.

Shika-lazy


End file.
